Dating Agency
by TheLemonGoddess
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Hibari's mom wants him to get a girlfriend, despite his incessant denial. A "certain" baby introduces her to a famous and fab dating agency in town, and she brings Hibari there... Who will he expect in this "mysterious" dating agency? YAOI. 1869/6918/All18(PENDING.)
1. Flyers and Chocolates

**Dating Agency (LOL)**

**Chapter 1: Flyers and Chocolates**

**PAIRINGS**: 1869/6918 (It may include more 6918?), may include All18? I am an oddball~ So don't kill me?

**NOTE**: Bits and pieces of OOC-ness here and there. I have also decided to add in an extra character ^_^; Don't bash me for the awkward scenes involving her and Hibari. NO SHE'S NOT A MARY SUE/OC. -Dodges grenades and missiles- My first fanfic here, so please be lenient here...

**SUMMARY**: See above. The full thing's up there. May be changed as the story continues...

**RATING**: M It can't go any further and there WILL be smut in the future.

**WARNING**! YAOI LEMON SCENES INCLUDED. This is rated M for A REASON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Read at your risk. Please review on anything that can be improved on. I would love to receive suggestions :) But no flames/insults please ;_; Enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER: **Well... I forgot to put this up at first. *Shot* I thought this fact was second nature to all readers. But to play safe... *Clears throat*

I **DO NOT **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! All credits go to the mangaka, Akira Amano-sensei and anime producers.

If I owned KHR, Mukuro and Hibari would be the best of friends or lovers, Dino would be already dismembered to smithereens, Tsuna would always stay as Dame-Tsuna and I would have already married Alaude.

So... Here goes.

* * *

All that could be heard was the writing sound of pens as they clashed against paper and the ruffling sounds that were the product of doing so. The President of Namimori High Disciplinary Commitee, Hibari Kyouya, was silently scanning through his reports that were stacked mountain high on his table. His unblinking grey eyes interpreted whatever was written or typed on the pieces of paper he went through them.

It was a fine Valentine's day, but while girls were fantasizing about the person who they gave chocolates to on that specialized day for expressing love, the single man was just doing his daily job as the President alone. Being a person who detested crowds, he would want to be alone, much less engage in chummy business with a girl. The checking process seemed to be going smooth when suddenly a fluffy yellow flew through a slightly opened door.

"_Hibari! Hibari!_" A high pitched squeal filled the room as the source of the sound perched upon Hibari's shoulder, rustling itself in its position as it tried to make it his temporary nest. His lips gave way to a slight smile as he patted the nestling bird with his free hand.

The bird spoke again, "_Okaasan! Okaasan!_"

He widened his eyes in shock at what the fluffy ball, no, bird was saying. He immediately stood up of his seat and briskly exited his room with Hibird becoming cozy on his shoulder.

As he swung open his door and left the room, a shrill ring reverberated across the house. Before he could get to the door, the bell repeated its chime as he swung open the main door.

What welcomed him was a smiling woman in her early 50s, wearing a simple yet office-chic shirt and knee-length skirt. As she caught a glance of Hibari, she dropped the suitcase she was carrying and pelted towards him, giving him a tight hug as she cried in excitement "Kyouya~!"

He returned the hug and soon gently pushed her away from him, his cold eyes staring at her, giving her the oh-so-what look. Hibird, who was startled by the sudden movement, flew away. She pouted in response and whined "Hey, it's mom here! Why don't you welcome me? Don't you miss me?"

He looked away silently without a word and turned to return to his room, when... "Woah! So many letters and chocolates!" His mother rushed to the dining room table, which was not very far from the main door.

He froze in his steps as he silently wished for his mom not to go near that table, but apparently, the world did not spin for him, much less grant his wish.

Hibari stared in utter shock as she bounded to the table to see the mountain of papers and sweets. He could not help but think: _Shit_.

As his mother opened the letters decorated with hearts and flowers and flipped to browse through the unlimited stack, she blushed as she read through the cheesy contents of the letters. "Hibari, come here," she called, just as he was about to leave his current position for his room to avoid the incoming flurry of questions he might face.

He slightly broke out in cold sweat as he walked to the dining room and recalled what happened earlier that day.

* * *

It was the long-awaited Valentine's Day, and it was the day that girls would come to guys they like with letters of love, confession and their sincerity in the form of chocolates and teddy bears, in the hope that the male party will understand their feelings and hopefully accept them.

It was the most irritating day for him as legions of girls swarmed around him with their painstakingly-made gifts to present to him, oblivious to the fact of his hate of crowds. His chain of thoughts in his head only consisted of getting out of this insane gathering, and blatantly pushed his way out of the lovesick girls, who left Kusakabe and the other prefects to receive the presents by the remaining girls.

As he returned to the Reception Room to start on his daily task, he did not even lift his head as Kusakabe and the other prefects carried the mountainous load of presents to the room and placed it carefully on the sofas. The small sofas could not take the overwhelming volume of the Valentine gifts and literally exploded out of the miniature sofas, many of which spilled to the floor.

The prefects glanced at the gifts with the slightest hint of jealousy before leaving the room. However, Kusakabe stayed behind and stood beside Hibari as the prefects cleared one by one.

When the room became quiet again albeit with the noise of shuffling papers, Kusakabe finally vocalized. "Kyouya, every year you do not care about these gifts..." He stated, looking at the letters and the gifts that were piled high on the two sofas.

Hibari did not reply after a while, then muttered "... So?" He clearly did not hold a shred of concern about them.

"I think you should actually pay attention to them." Kusakabe suggested. "These presents looks like a while load of effort."

This time, Hibari actually reacted. He lifted his head, his concentration *actually* away from his work. He looked at Kusakabe rather fiercely and he felt shivers down his spine.

"Ermm... I was just suggesting." He said in an effort to save himself.

"Ok. Help me carry these stuff after school." The Prefect finalized before returning to his work. Kusakabe opened his mouth in surprise, he could not believe that he agreed to such an outrageous comment. He immediately left the room as he did not want to bother the Skylark any further. And after school ended, Kusakabe carried the entire load and left it off at Hibari's house.

* * *

Turning back to the current situation, he broke off his chain of memories as his mother's voice sounded. "You have soooo many admirers! I didn't know my son was so popular~" She boasted to herself about her son as she continued flipping through the letters.

"Hmmm... this chocolate is a weeny bitter. She should have added more sugar." She muffled as she stuffed an entire chocolate into her mouth. The Skylark sweat dropped at the situation. She was doing nothing but trash talk. What a caring mother.

He wanted to leave the room until his mother asked "Why don't you get a girlfriend?"

Hibari paused for a while, shocked yet irritated at the same time. Why did she have to ask this question of all the questions? He did not want to offend his mother and thus replied "It's not important."

"But I want to see you _with_ a girl someday!" She mumbled as she took another sample of chocolate. "Hey, this one is not bad, go and ask her out and introduce her to me. Hahahahahah~ Just kidding." She joked at the same time. Hibari sighed in exasperation. He wanted to finish up his reports. Just as he gave another shot at attempting to return to his room, she shoved him a piece of paper. "Take a look."

"..." He did not say a word as he read the flyer. It was a flyer to a dating center that had just opened recently.

The shop was gaudily designed with numerous hearts and Cupids hung at the sides, and the interior was mainly pink with cutely designed rooms with heart-shaped tables and chairs. _And a king-sized bed_? It looked more like a love hotel instead of a honest straight-out dating agency. Even the hazy-looking neon lighting added to the not-so-innocent-as-it-seemed-to-be atmosphere.

"Its the hottest thing in town now! I saw it just now and there was a long, long queue outside! A baby saw me and gave me this flyer, telling me to let you try it out. Hey, that sounded like he knew you! Ohohoho~"

"A... A baby?" He reiterated as she recounted her situation. Only that baby would know him. _That baby._

"Give it a shot. I would follow you there tomorrow evening after school. I would make sure you are there. It is never too late to find a Valentine, isn't it?" She made up her decision, with a hint of seriousness in her voice, different from the joking tone she usually used.

She wanted him to be there and_ that is final_. He wanted to speak up in defiance, but stopped. She was his mother after all. He would not want to defy his mother.

Instead of skipping the entire thing altogether, he would escape after he entered the dating center and make sure his mother had left. This way, he will be able to escape while she does not even notice a thing going on. He nodded slightly and left his position to return to his room to FINALLY finish his papers.

Thankfully, no one stopped him.

He entered his room and closed behind his door as he left to finish up on what he had left behind. _How he dreaded for the next day to arrive._

* * *

Japanese Dictionary: (I learn Japanese, still an amateur though)

Okaasan - Mother

A/N: Yay! Done~ Although this chapter is NOT M-rated, but this fic is M for a clear reason, which will be posted in the *future* chapters. Sorry for the anti-climatic truth :P -Dodges rotten eggs- Ok, bye! *Signs off*

Version 1.01: To TheSatanicNightmare, I changed the first part to avoid further confusion and all ^_^ Hopefully it's ok now.

Version 1.02: My friend told me my paragraph was shitty and all and was too chunky for comprehension, so I edited it a lil' bit and corrected some small errors. If there's any more writing problems with my fic, do not hesitate to tell me! JANJANJANJANJAN~

-TheLemonGoddess


	2. Damn the Surprises

**Dating Center**

**Chapter 2: Damn the Surprises**

**Pairing(s)**: 6918/1869/All18 (Pending.) I had emphasized, I'm a proud oddball~ However, All18 is something I'm not very sure of. I only ship Hibari and Mukuro with each other, you see~ Unless it's pairing Hibari with Alaude! :D And I do not quite like a lot of other Hibari pairings, like 1827, 1896 and _especially _D18.

So I feel like scrapping the idea altogether. Unless my crazy self decides to make Hibari like the ultimate uke. Torturing Hibari mentally and physically (AHEM. XD) is _fun, _you know~

**Note**: Warnings of OOC-ness if there is. May include borderline M-rated content. (For this chapter ONLY and maybe the following chapters to come..) Shounen-ai.

**Summary**: See above. Need further explanation?

**Rating:** M (It can't go any further? There's no MA rating, if there is I wouldn't hesitate to put it up a rank higher.)

**A/N**: If you think I was dead after releasing Chapter 1, I would like to inform you that I'm very much alive. Thanks to all people who reviewed, followed and favorites! And so, I (shamefully) present to you Chapter 2. Don't forget to review! This chapter may be short in some people's perspective, so I'm terribly sorry to all people who actually waited for this! *Kowtows*

Please correct me on any grammatical mistakes! And please inform me if I mixed up British and American English! I use the former, but I tend to change it so that my document would not have red squiggly underlines everywhere.

It goes with quite a bit of dialogue in the middle, so please bear with it.

Chapter beta'd by my friend in Fanfiction and in real life, Luscinia Evan. She writes for D. Gray-man and KHR, go check her fics! :D

**Disclaimer:** Just in case. Ahem ahem, I do not own KHR. If not, 6918 would prevail...

Please read and review and rate! So... Here goes.

* * *

That concluded the end of the awkward talk with his dear mother.

Hibari silently thanked the gods for letting him off. He was never this satisfied to leave a conversation. He subconsciously hastened his pace as he took large strides to the respite of his own room. _He never looked back._

"Ohyashumee (Oyasumi), Kyo-ya~" His mother chirped happily, or something like that, (since her mouth was full of chocolate and was unable to speak clearly) without looking up from the stack of love letters and chocolates. She was obviously obsessed with her son's love life. A clear sign of motherly love. (Note the sarcasm.)

"Hn." It was the short yet sweet reply Hibari gave when all it needed was a sign of acknowledgement. He accentuated his point and cut the cheesy pleasantries off as he winged the door shut.

He headed straight for his bed, completely forgetting about the reports he still had to read and sign. Well, like he cared. He could do whatever he wanted to do, and no one could stop him. He lay there for a few moments before picking up a book that was lain on his bed. He usually read books to stave away all of the remaining energy he had before he turned in for the night.

"…" He flipped it open casually and browsed through the contents before tossing it to the floor and flipped to the his other side.

Damn it all. Why must I go to the dating center?!

Deep, _deep_ down inside of him, he was actually mentally ranting and raving like a little kid. He was picturing himself as his child form, cursing and swearing at the flyer he had seen just a few moments ago at the living room, jumping and trampling on top of the poor yet innocent flyer, its sole purpose nothing more than advertising. The paper remained intact with the exception of shoe prints until a flame was brought to it and it got set on fire, turning into nothing but a pile of ashes. The mini him laughed maniacally at the pile of ashes before kicking it and sending it to the wind, where it disappeared without a trace. He smirked, the sign of victory, against a _lifeless_ piece of paper, who had now transformed into nothingness.

He intentionally grabbed a nearby pillow and smothered his head, trying to smother out the childish and _herbivorous_ thoughts that existed inside his mind. The pillow was denting at the force of his hands as they only pressed closer to his face.

How can a carnivore have such _weak_ emotions? A carnivore like him cannot possibly be angry in such a childish and herbivorous way. An emotion that was at, no, even_ lower_ than a herbivore's level?

"Urgh."

He gradually softened the grip on the pillow as he found darkness creeping into his vision.

* * *

The next day arrived. It did. Hibari went to school as normal. His temper was not very normal on the contrary.

His deathly aura seemed to had increased tenfold, as the entire school campus could sense a very ominous presence from wherever they were. No one had the nerve to stay within a ten-metre radius of the inwardly-raging skylark, or they would risk their lives being half-bitten out of them.

In fact, all of the students who had faced his wrath today were sent to the hospitals with broken limbs and ribs, the cause untold to any. They were much more heavily injured compared to a normal school day in Namimori, with deep slashes and cuts and chain marks slathered along their body, and none of them got off without a broken bone or two.

The first victim was a boy with the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi who was again late for school for the nth time, giving him the honour of being the first person to incur Hibari's wrath, and the first person to be sent to Namimori Hospital.

The lucky person to score second on his "bitten-to-death" list was the Captain of the Boxing Club, Sasagawa Ryohei, who came face to face with the tonfa for breaking a table during homeroom. Apparently, he couldn't solve a certain Math question, and with the egging on by Aoba Koyo, who shouted at him for not being able to comprehend the fact that he is an idiot, smashed the table with his fist alone, disintegrating it in the process. Hibari had came in like he was there all the while and dragged him outside, administering his punishment for _disrupting the discipline of Namimori. _

Many other students succumbed to his anger as he relentlessly landed tonfa hits onto them, no matter the reason. Even laughing in the school hallway got the students into trouble.

Lines in Namimori Middle School was busy as all were calls for ambulances to send the bloodied victims to hospital. Classrooms were half empty, and the usually noisy hallways were dead quiet, for whenever he walked there, the students retreated into any classroom they were closest to, until the prefect was a safe distance away from them, and continued on with their daily life.

The teachers were also victims of his temper, shuddering visibly, unconsciously slipping, sending papers and books flying everywhere whenever they walked past him or letting out small squeals of fright. They kept walking, but it was obvious they were clearly affected.

He noticed them, but biting teachers to death was not on his list. He left them alone, much to their relief. He snickered as he saw the teachers cowering under him. Even they were aware they were being considered as herbivores in his eyes.

The hospital had even parked their ambulance on school ground, having received too many patients from just a single location, ready at all times to receive students who were adorned with "bite" marks and mutilated limbs and chests at the weirdest angles with credits to said prefect. Everyone was far too scared to tell anyone of the reason why. (Though everyone enrolled in that particular school all knew best)

Everyone in Namimori Middle School were at Hibari Kyouya's mercy.

No one knew why he was exceptionally angry today. Rumours about him were spreading like flies among the lucky survivors. From the usual and sensibly thought of getting out of bed on the wrong side, to nonsensically thought up reasons like his girlfriend broke up with him, he was leaving Namimori, or he was fired from being Head Prefect (If anyone in the whole world could do that...).

Whatever they thought up of, it was all wrong.

* * *

The resonant chime of the bell signalled the end of the much-dreaded day in Namimori Middle School.

The students who were left intact wasted no time in packing their bags and making sure they got their asses out of school grounds before the prefect could come and make life a living hell for all of them. People, students and teachers alike, skedaddled for the school main gate and the school was cleared out in less than ten minutes flat.

Hibari smirked evilly as he watched the spectacular scene from the school roof. The smirk stayed there as he exited and headed for the Reception Room to finish up the reports from yesterday.

Instinctively, he would finish up the papers as slowly as he could and made sure he stayed in his beloved Namimori Middle School until the day was over. In order to accomplish his mission of skipping the trip to the dating center, he even considered staying overnight to avoid his annoying mother.

He swung open the door of the Reception Room...

...To find nothing on his table. Absolutely nothing. Not even a piece of paper or a speck of dust. The smirk on his face was a thing of the past and turned into a gape. His eyes widened in shock.

_Did that goddamned stack of papers grow wings and fly out of the window?!_

The tonfa that landed hard on the wooden table caused creaks as Hibari mentally cursed his luck. He wanted to know why the papers, his only way to escape his mother, was gone. In fact, he needed it.

"Midori- tanabiku Namimori no~" The deep baritone ringtone had seemed to answer his question. He whipped out his phone and placed it to his ear, pressing the "Dial" button in the process.

"Mr. Prefect! How's your day going!" A cheerful voice emitted from the speakers installed into his phone. Hibari did not reply and waited for the person to continue. Only one person dared to be this casual and 'friendly' towards him.

"Mr. Principal here~ I wanted to let you know about something! See that empty table of yours in the Reception Room?" A vein popped on Hibari's forehead. So he came and messed with his table and his cunning and well-thought-of (not really, to be honest) scheme of manipulating his paperwork to pass the dating center schedule. Hibari narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hn." was the noncommittal reply he vocalised to the person on the other side. He did not feel like answering the question, but felt like he had the need to, at most his principal who was on the phone.

"Woah~ That was really quick, Mr. Prefect!" He chirped over the phone. Hibari sighed. "It's your break day today! Rare, right? I truly appreciate your earnest effort to keep up the school's discipline, but hey, you need a break too!"

"... I did not request for a break." He voiced out. When did he...? He would never need a break when it was of utmost priority to maintain the discipline of Namimori Middle School. A break is for herbivores. And he wasn't one of those. He narrowed his eyes as he let the Principal continue.

"Hmm... Really? Your mother called yesterday, and said you were going to get a girlfriend! I don't know much, but I know it's very important for you! Strike the iron while it's still hot, boy! Good luck and have fun-"

Without any warning, the phone line was cut off wordlessly as Hibari clenched the phone tightly in his fists, veins becoming visible and knuckles turning white on the back of his hand.

He felt like a certain dumpling-holding Hong Kong assassin who was at the last "pin" before detonation. The cause not because of embarrassment or anything so shallow, but deep anger that brought every drop of blood in his body to boiling point.

He swiftly exited the Reception Room, with nothing to do there, his hand forcefully slamming the door, the hinges loosening upon the impact.

He muttered something supposedly not very nice as he quickly made his way to meet his demise.

* * *

Somewhere in Namimori Middle School's Principal Office, a certain someone sneezed. He blamed the cold weather as he sipped his tea blissfully.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Hibari Kyouya had never felt this defeated.

First, his mother managed to incur the wrath within him, and now she has managed to render her own son useless and unable to make any move against her instructions. He made a mental note to never marry this kind of woman. It would make his life a living hell until his last breath, on his deathbed.

He was still giving out the death aura as he was at the school gates.

With his absence, you could see with the help of a microscope that within the thickest parts of the school compound, the teachers that had managed to stay alive while the demon was there was holding a large-scale celebration in the staff room, apparently over their accomplishment of the life achievement of holding against the Prefect's wrath.

"Kyoya! You're going to be late!" A motherly voice penetrated his chain of thoughts as he turned to stare into his mother's eyes. His brain commanded him to ignore her and walk in the opposite direction, but his legs did not seem to budge. He just stood still as the lady, wearing a blouse and skinny pants, made her way towards him.

She took out the flyer from yesterday as she peered at the mini map that was printed in colour.

_Didn't I destroy that yester-_ Wait. He shook his head to clear out whatever happened the day before. He did not want to remember it. His head wasn't thinking straight. Maybe it was due to his reluctance to go to the dating center.

"Let's go! I know where it is!" She exclaimed in delight as she grabbed hold of Hibari's hand and made their way to the dating center.

* * *

After a few minutes of mindless walking ― or as what Hibari thought, they reached a row of small shop-houses. They ventured into the vicinity and stopped at a shop. People were buzzing ― also known as crowding ― over there.

"Ara~ There is is!" Hibari's mother did a little jump in the air and pointed to the top of a small shop. Hibari turned his eyes in that direction and peered, wondering what was there to look at. When he saw it...

Hibari could have sworn that he had to use all his willpower to prevent himself from killing his mother.

The signboard, which bore the weird name of the shop, it being "Vongola-Namimori Dating Center", was designed in hot pink with glitter and rainbows and unicorns or whatever they were sported it. LED lights made the effect much more cheesier. Everything about the dating center was disgustingly gayish and cutesy.

The exterior bore an infinite number of hearts adorned on the walls, and every inch of it was made into the most cheesy thing ever, bringing Hibari to the point of barfing. In addition, the name was unsurprisingly disturbing. To add on to the factor, the name sounded so familiar, so mafia-style?

_Does it have something to do with that sometimes-strong-sometimes-pathetically-weak herbivore and his group of weakling friends...?_

"Ciaossu! Welcome!" That little voice which appeared out of nowhere has seemed to answer his question. Hibari immediately recognized him as the baby continued on, his black beady eyes boring into his onyx steely glare. "Vongola-Namimori Dating Center is currently the number one love-love hotspot in Namimori! Our excellent service will be sure to help all lost souls find their other hal-"

"Akanbo." Hibari uttered just audible enough for the Cupid to listen as he tilted his head to look into his eyes with his usual death glare, except that it was twice the deadliness. Deep deep down inside of him, he had a thought that this dating center was not as decent as it is. And it seems that with the presence of the Cupid ― no, Reborn the cosplay-addicted awesome-hitman-transformed-into infant, his hunch was probably right. He did not want it to.

_That this fucking dating center was made specially for him. Or anyone related to that herbivore's "mafia"._

But the serious moment was broken off by many girls swooning and squealing at the sight of the Prefect.

"Kyaah! It's Hibari-senpai! Will we be able to meet him later? I can't wait!" A girl clad in his school's female uniform beamed as she conversed with another fellow schoolmate standing besides her.

The other girl looked skeptical. "Nah, I don't think we would be able to see him. To add on, with the apocalypse he caused today, I will not want to..." The girl nodded in slight agreement.

He shrugged off many other comments by the female customers and made his way to the counter inside the shop.

"Get me anyone. Now." He literally commanded the person serving there. Since he was here, he wanted to get this done and over with. He would bite the person, whoever he would meet later to death.

"Ha-hai! Right away!" The lady stuttered as she swiftly accessed the computer with swift deft fingers. Her bespectacled eyes scanned the computer screen, the light reflecting from her lenses. She squinted as she scrolled the list. Countless clicks were heard as she was already breaking out into sweat, despite the dating center's strong air conditioning.

She then pulled out an empty file, and without looking away from the computer screen, muttered so that it was loud enough for Hibari to hear, "Fill up this list, we would need it for future reference." The prefect then glared at the lady, but she was oblivious as she was too busy checking particulars.

I will never come back to this disgusting place, he thought as he left it alone. But he turned around to see his mother, in hand a pen which popped out of nowhere, busy filling up the particulars list in her son's place in nice, neat office-like handwriting. She then happily passed it to the lady, who had pulled out a file, pushing up her glasses with her finger as she scanned it.

"You are lucky, sir... Your partner is one of the most-sought after people here! Although the list of people wanting to meet this person is never ending but Boss Reborn made this arrangement for you!" She passed the good news to the mother-and-son duo. The Cupid-Reborn flapped his little wings and flew beside the lady, drawing his bow and arrow in hand, with the arrow giving out a rather dangerous glint.

Her mother immediately grabbed the lady's hand and shook it with a flattering "Thank you! Thank you so much! My son is very grateful for such an arrangement!" while Hibari was being his usual aloof and moody self, the complete opposite of what his mother had claimed him to be. The lady at the counter looked at his sparkling mother and then at the dreary-looking Prefect and forced out a business smile.

"The room is right at the end. Enjoy!" She beckoned, her finger pointing to the room at the end of the long corridor. He gave the usual "Hn" and made his way there with tonfas in hand. His mother waved a goodbye and wiped a tear of joy from her eye, happy to see her son attempting to get a girl. But before that-

"We would have to make sure that the occupant in the room is safe from any potential danger. We would have to keep your weapons for ensuring the dating center's safety." Reborn, still clad in the Cupid tunic, swiftly confiscated his tonfas, box weapons and Hibird, who he deftly placed it in a small cage and the handheld weapons in a _large security vault_. He seethed as he saw his weapons being taken away from him. He is a carnivore and he does whatever he likes. Even if it means exercising his Prefect-delinquent duty in a dating center. However, with his mother still in the vicinity, he gave in and slowly walked into the room, slamming the door behind him.

As the Prefect disappeared from view, Reborn took off his Cupid costume and resumed his usual hitman clothes, with the bow and arrow in hand shapeshifting to form his pet chameleon, Leon which rested effortlessly on his black fedora. He gave a slightly evil grin as he looked at Hibari's confiscated weapons and recalled what happened earlier on that day, tilting his fedora to hide the grin that was plastered upon his face.

* * *

"Kufufufu~ Dear Arcobaleno, I have a request to ask of you."

"What do you want?"

"Hmm... It's quite hard to obtain, but I'm sure it would be delivered into my hands. All I need from you is..."

* * *

As his mother was skipping her way home, expectant of the results that her dear son will bring to her, she felt a slight vibration.

She whipped out her clamshell phone and flipped the top part over, to reveal a new text message. She clicked it, and it read:

_"Mrs. Hibari,_

_My sincere thanks for giving Kyouya-kun a chance to interact better with me. I am truly grateful._

_-Rokudo Mukuro"_

She beamed at it happily and typed a reply:

_"Ms. Rokudo Mukuro,_

_Ah, so you're his date? I see... That's quite a weird name for a girl, but I suppose it's ok. Kyou-chan's so quick to give you his and my number? Wow~ Kyou-chan seems to like you a lot, then! Have fun!_

_Mrs. Hibari."_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was actually much much longer than I had expected XD I aimed for 2000 words in this chapter and half of the actual length almost's my entire first chapter! :D I felt a bitty long-winded typing the part before the dating center thingy too... *Sweatdrops* Well, I hope this is enough to compensate for my long long long absence... (I don't think so, to be honest.)

Yep, Hibari's mom mistook Mukuro for a girl here. Don't ask why.

Hibari _is _hard to write in this story. It would be even tougher if I had tried to keep him in character. So I'm truly sorry if I had made him overly OOC. I had tried though.

There's a lot of unsolved mysteries, which would be solved in the next chapter. I may leave it open for all of you readers to decide! :D Evil me!

The suspense... TEEHEE. Cliffhangers FTW! (Is it?) I'm not sure if this created suspense, but I hope it did! :D The third chapter's not started on yet... So wait patiently and I will upload it as soon as possible. Stay tuned! And the third chapter would be where the rating will finally come into use! JANJANJANJANJAN~

... I will write it soon.

-TheLemonGoddess


End file.
